


my irreplaceable snowflake

by Owen_Kazuno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Why Did I Write This?, Yuri, very softcore lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owen_Kazuno/pseuds/Owen_Kazuno
Summary: a Saint Snow fanfic that us in the same timeline as my precious gem, except with Saint Snow's POV. caution: Yuri incest ahead





	1. so wrong yet so right

After their visit to Numazu to pay a visit to Aqours and a visit to an amusement park, the Kazuno sisters have finally returned back to Hakodate.

"You think Aqours would win?" Seira asked.

"I hope so. For the sake of their school's name." The younger sister replied as she rolled on the carpet surface of her sister's room.

"Another few more months before we have to say goodbye to this place. I really had lots of fond memories of this place." Seira looked at the window of the room, reminiscing of how much time she and Ria played in the snow, in the streets of Hakodate. Now, after 17 years of living here, they'll be moving out in the next few months.

"Okaa-San said well be moving to Uchuira, so we better pack up for our new home. Wonder what's it like there. Aqours live there but what else is there?"

"Nee-Sama..." Ria got up and faced her sister, lips smooching.

"Ria, what do you think you're doing?!" Seira backed away.

Ria blushed, but didn't want to stop.

"Nee-Sama. I want you to be mine. Is there anything I can do?" Ria pleaded.

"Ria, what are you talking about?! We're sister's and it's a taboo!"

That did not stop her. She has always loved her sister, even though she did not show any signs of it, but deep down, she really loved her. She loved her so much that she does questionable things when thinking about her and now is the time she expresses how much she loves her.

"Nee-Sama..." Ria's face got so close to her sister's to the point where they almost meet.

"RIA, NO!" Seira shouted as it echoed all the way to the hallway. She turned around to avoid the kiss, but accidentally caused Ria to trip and fall.

"Ria, are you okay? I'm..." Seira came to realization that she has gone too far and rushed to her sister's aid after she has fallen hard on the ground and checked if her sister is okay. Ria ignored her sister's help, picked herself up and ran back to her room, crying profusely.

"Why must every moment of my life be filled with misery?" Ria shouted with hurt in her voice and continued sobbing.

"Nee-Sama hates me."

She was being optimistic, trying to confess her love to her sister after hiding it for so long. Now, she feels heartbroken. She did know it was wrong, but she really did love her sister.

Seira looked at the hurt in Ria's face as she opened her room door and slammed it hard behind her. She hated seeing Ria so sad, but she knew that it was wrong.

'But... I can't say I hate that feeling... I do love it.' Seira flopped on her bed, regretting what she has just done.

'It's nice to see her like that, finally expressing her happiness. But I've threw it aside. I just want to forget this awful day.' Seira let out a sigh of regret.

She was normally a kind hearted young woman with a big heart. But the guilt she caused in the events that happened a few minutes ago feels like a knife stabbed deep onto her heart to her.

The next day came and went. Everything that happened the night prior is now all history to her and she started the day as usual.

She got up early as usual to get supplies for the restaurant in case there may be any customers for the day. Everything was done without anything invading her mind. Seira thought that Ria would have gotten over it. But she was all too wrong.

"Ria, hurry up." She knocked on the door. Ria does start later in helping her sister out but today, it was way later than usual.

The door opened and Ria came out of it. But this time, she looked different.

She looked as if she had cried herself to sleep and her eyes look as if they could close anytime. Her apron was all crumpled.

"Ria... your apron. It's crumpled." Seira tried to tidy up her sister's attire, but fails to as Ria kept turning away from her.

"Ria..." However, her words fell into deaf ears as Ria ignored everything Seira said.

Ria can be a little moody at times but never like this. The things that happened the night prior is starting to invade her head once again. Seira understood why but didn't want to accept it as her head was filled with guilt that she has caused. It hurted her to see Ria like this. She thought Ria was trying to be funny when she tried to kiss her, but it was something else...

During work, Ria did everything in a sloppy and unenergetic manner. She didn't smile, spoke a single word nor did she ever made eye contact with her sister. She stopped helping out within less than an hour and excused herself to her room to cry it all out.

After work, Seira took some time to reflect.

'Was Ria THAT serious about her love for me? I mean, it sounds so wrong but so sweet at the same time. There is no one that we can trust more than each other. I threw her feelings aside even though I might have them as well.'

Seira wastes no time and went to resolve the problem she had caused. It was because of her that Ria feels so miserable.

She knocked on the door of Ria's room. No response.

She waited patiently, which seems like minutes. During that time, she paced back and forth, reflecting on how to resolve the issue over and over. Before she barged in, the door opened. It was revealed that Ria was crying about it and her apron was tear stained.

"What do you want, Nee-Sama?" Ria sniffled as she covered her face with her pillow, but Seira could hear the sobbing and hurt in her voice.

"Ria, I need to have a word with you." Seira said in her usual calm voice as she took a seat on the bed and gently tapped on her back. "Can you sit up?" The younger girl took her time, but she was seated next to her sister on the bed.

"When you tried to kiss me last night to show how much you love me, it really surprised me. Like I said, we're sisters, and we can't do it."

" I know. You've told me that. But you're the only one that truelly understands Ria. Guess I'll never be happy ever again." Ria started crying again, but this time, it was harder.

"Ria..." Seira tries to resolve the misunderstanding but to no avail as the younger girl continued crying.

"Let me finish what I need to say." Ria stopped crying and got attentive.

"When you and Ruby decided to make a song dedicated for me and her sister, I feel that it was the greatest gift that I could have ever received. Looking back at the time we've spent together makes me feel that we're more than just sisters. I feel that we can share for our love with one another no matter what. Ria Kazuno, it might not be okay, but I don't care. I love you." Seira exclaimed as she hugged her sister as tears were flowing from both their eyes and staining their clothes and bed.

"I really do."

"I love you too, Nee-sama." Ria replied as they embraced this moment. It has been so long since they've told one another 'I love you' and they have finally come into terms with one another after quarrel about losing their spot in the finals and the events of last night.

They pulled back just enough for their eyes to make eye contact and leaned in as their lips touched in a passionate kiss. The held for a couple seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Ria, I'm sorry about last night."

"Its alright, Nee Sama." Ria leaned down and they fell into a deep kiss once again. 

This time, Ria poked her tongue onto Seira's lips. Seira, wad confused at first as she didn't expect the sudden object poking around, but she opened her mouth to allow Ria's tongue to play around. Seira didn't know what to do as she thinks she's a bad kisser but she went along to use her tongue as well.

"Mmm... Nee-Sama... you're such a... good kisser." Ria moaned as Seira was surprised at the compliment while their tongues clashed with one another.

They did that for a while, only stopping when the need for breath arises and they broke the kiss. A strand of saliva was in between them as they smiled widely.

"Nee-Sama, will you be my girlfriend." Ria asked, with kitten eyes.

"Yes, Ria. I will be your girlfriend." Seira wrapped her arms around her sister.

"We have to keep it a secret."

"I'll do anything to be with you, Nee-Sama."

Later that night, Seira heard a knock on her room door just before she was getting ready for bed. She opened the door to find Ria outside.

"Ria, what do you need?"

"Can we sleep together, just for one night?"

"Sure, feel free to sleep here whenever you like." Both sisters got onto the bed and cuddled one another to sleep.


	2. Sea of light

"Lightsticks, check. Extra shirts and skirt, check. Water bottle, check. Underwear, check." The Kazuno sisters packed their stuff for their visit to Tokyo for Aqours Love live performance.

"How wonderful of Aqours being able to perform in the finals." Seira reflected on how a mistake they made costed their spot in the finals.

"Nee-Sama. I'm sorry..." Ria looked down in regret as she was being reassured by Seira.

"Ria, you don't need to be sorry." Seira rubbed Ria's soft magenta hair.

"Thank you, Nee-Sama."

"After I graduate, we'll have to say goodbye to this place. Time flies, doesn't it. But memories will always live on." Seira looked out of their window. Their rooms are almost empty as most of their stuff have been moved to their new house. 

Later, the sister couple took their bags, which contains their essentials for their stay in Tokyo in the next few days and headed to the train station to take a train ride from Hakodate to Tokyo.

When they got there, they head to the Ryokan where they will be staying at for the next few days. Since Aqours will only be performing 2 days later, they spent the first day shopping and sightseeing.

"Nee-Sama." Ria dragged her tired body to the ryokan bedroom as Seira slid the shoji open and closed it behind her as she lay the fultons down afterwards and both girls untied their hair.

"Nee-Sama, do you need a massage?"

"Uh... thanks, Ria." Ria started massaging her sister's shoulders and back.

"Ahh... This is so good." Seira lays back as she's being massaged.

However, Ria wants to go further.

"Nee-Sama, I need you unbutton your shirt."

"W...Why?!" Seira blushed embarrassingly at the idea of  having to remove her top and was hesitant about it.

"Just go with the flow, Nee-Sama." Reluctantly, Seira unbuttoned removed her top, revealing her D cupped breasts to her sister, whose eyes glistened at the boobs. She started messaging the bare back, followed by her shoulders before sticking her hands into the bra to cop a feel of the soft tits.

"You're excited huh, Nee-Sama?" Ria felt Seira's nipples erected as they bulged out of the bra.

"Its because you turn me on... AHH!!" Seira moaned. She expected it to be a relaxing massage, but it turns out to be slightly explicit.

For the final part of the massage, Ria sticked her right hand into Seira's panties and started playing around the clit until it got wet. Seira finally succumb to the tiredness and fell asleep on the fultons as Ria slept on her's.

The next day, Seira and Ria found Aqours reading motivational messages at Kanda Shrine, encouraging them to win love live.

"Its been a while." Seira called out as Aqours turned to face them.

"Seira San. Ria Chan." Chika and Ruby were surprised to see them.

"You be finally made it here."

"If you're scared, you'll lose!" Ria warns.

"We know that."

"The Akiba done will be different from the past venues, Zura."

"I can't even imagine the place will be like." Ruby said with a worried expression.

"Everywhere I looked, there were lights sparkling. It was as if I was floating above the clouds."

"Above the clouds."

"So..." Ria stormed in front of the other 3 first years, startling them.

"I'm not gonna forgive you if you give a half-baked performance!"

"Of course, I won't! I'll GanbaRuby."

"Let's sing together again."

"Yep!"

"Hey! Ruby is Yohane's little Demon Number Four!"

"Those smiles are wonderful." Seira turned to Chika while the first years continued their argument.

"Hai."

"I thought, they look so weak. But looking at you now, I think. They show so much promise."

"Do you want to win?" Seira asked as Chika turned to face Seira.

"You asked me the same question before. Do you want to win love live? And who are you performing love live for?" Seira asked Chika this very question.

The next day, it was Aqours' love live performance. "Don't forget your lightsticks, Nee-Sama." Ria handed over an orange light stick to Seira before they made their way to Akiba dome.

When they got to Akiba dome, it was already packed with people. "Ria, stay close to me." Seira instructed as they held hands as they queued for their administration.

As they got into the stadium, the sister couple took their lightsticks out: an orange stick for Seira and 2 pink sticks for Ria. Aqours performed Water Blue New World and the flock of audiences were flicking their lightsticks, creating a sea of colours.

When it was announced that Aqours won Love Live, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Congrats girls!" 2 mothers cheered. The mothers of Dia Kurosawa and Ruby Kurosawa: Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikino. Tears of joy flowed from their cheeks as Aqours was announced to be in the first place.

"Omedetogozaimasu!" Seira and Ria chanted as the winning of Aqours means that the name of their school would forever remembered. 

Shortly after, they returned back to the Ryokan and took their bags and headed to the train station to get a train ride back to Hakodate. They wished they could stay longer, but they have some more packing to do back home as they will be moving soon.


	3. Goodbye Hakodate

"Nee-Sama, looks like you're graduating today, so good luck."

The Kazuno sisters arrived at the front gate of Seisen girls' Academy. Seira let out an inaudible nod as Ria gave her a hug.

"Nee-Sama, thank you. Thank you for being there for me in my time in this school." The 2 sisters broke the hug before entering the school premises.

Later during the graduation ceremony, the entire school was gathered in the school hall for the 3rd years' graduation. The school's director and student council president gave their speeches to show their gratitude of the students' efforts. After the speech, one by one, each graduating student received their diplomas.

"Ria, it's sad that it's your last day in this school with us. I hope that you and Seira Senpai can visit us again someday." Ria's classmates gave her a hug to bid her farewell.

"Why don't you come over instead." Ria replied with a smirk.

~Later that night

"Ria, it's our final night here. Do you want to sleep in my room?" Seira asked. Their house was left almost vacant, their stuff have already been moved to their new place.

"Sure, Nee-Sama." Ria obliged as she got onto her sister's bed as the cuddles each other through their final night in Hakodate.

~the next day

"Well, looks like this is goodbye." Seira said as she and Ria left the restaurant home they were staying at for the whole of their lives.

"Until then, we will visit again someday in the near future. Sayonara." Seira and Ria turned to the building and gave a final bow before taking their baggage to the train station to take a train ride to their new home.

~14 hours later

The train stopped at Numazu station. Seira and Ria took their baggage and begin looking for their new home. Since it was their first day living in Numazu, Seira and Ria took sometime to locate their new home despite being given the address.

When they finally locate their house, it was already close to midnight. Their house was rather similar to the old one: half of the house was taken up by the restaurant for any hungry customers having their means to dine on, a living room at one end of the house and a bedroom at the other end. However, unlike their previous home, they had to share a bedroom.

Seira painted as she and Ria dropped their baggages. Moving from Hakodate to Numazu combined with spending most of their day searching for their new house was neckbreaking for them.

"Ria, guess what." Seira pulled out a pair of air tickets with next week's date.

"Nee-Sama, what's that for?"

"That's for my graduation trip. Just the 2 of us." Ria was excited and confused at the same time after receiving news of her sister's graduation trip.

"Looks like there's more work to do around this place." Seira kissed Ria's forehead before going to do some amendments to the new house before going to bed.

"Looks like I'll help out too, Nee-Sama."


End file.
